iCan't Like Freddie
by inkblot hearts
Summary: Freddie left for a semester at sea. When he comes back, something very odd happens to Sam... I also added an extra thing. The episode iKiss airs in January, and I have an idea as to what might happen, so I made it a bonus chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at Seddie. Hope you like!**

**I DO NOT OWN iCARLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. PROPERTY OF DAN SCHNEIDER AND NICKELODEON. I also don't own the Sea the World, I borrowed from l8r, g8r by Lauren Myracle (thanks to irishbabe912 for reminding me).**

Ding.  

Carly turned away from the screen to see the elevator door rise off the floor and Sam step on to the studio floor.  

"Hey," Carly said, turning off the screen. "What's up?" 

That's when she noticed the plastic bag full of eggs.  

"What are the eggs for?" Carly asked, taking a few steps away.  

"Freddie," Sam said with a mischievous smile. "I haven't insulted him in a whole semester and this will make up for all that time." 

"No," Carly said sternly. "This is Freddie's first day back on Seattle soil and he's not going to spend it covered in raw eggs." 

"Don't you mean Seattle mud? It never stops raining here." Sam sat down in the yellow beanbag chair.  

Carly giggled. She turned the screen back on.  

"Whatcha watching?" Sam asked.  

"Girly Cow," Carly replied, sitting on the pink beanbag chair.  

"Yay." She switched her sitting position so her head rested on the floor. "It's really cool when you watch it upside down." 

Carly smiled.  

Then, the doorbell rang.  

"Ooh, that must be Freddie!" Carly got off her beanbag chair.  

"Egg time!" Sam got up with her plastic bag of eggs.  

"I said no!" Carly took her bag of eggs.  

"Hey!" Sam yelled. Carly took the plastic bag and threw it out the studio window.  

"I need those eggs!" Sam grabbed a fishing pole.  

"Carly!" Spencer yelled from the first floor. "Freddie's here!" 

"Coming!" she shouted back. "Sam, let's go." 

"Not until I get my eggs back!" She dropped the line out the window to the street.  

Carly shook her head and headed down the stairs to the living room. Sitting at the counter was a taller, very tan Freddie.  

"Freddie, hi!" Carly went to the counter and gave him a hug.  

"Hey, Carly," he said, returning the hug. He pulled back and looked at her. "I think you shrunk a little, Carls." He put his hand on top of her head.  

"Ha ha," she said, smiling. "Want some iced tea?" 

"Sure, but soon I have to go home and unpack," Freddie said.  

"'Kay." Carly went to the bottom of the stairs. "Sam, you want iced tea?" she shouted up the stairs.  

"YEAH!" Sam shouted back.  

"What's she doing upstairs?" Freddie sat back down at the counter.  

"Fishing for her eggs," Carly said, going to the fridge.  

Freddie gave Carly a confused look. "Eggs?" 

"She wanted to throw them at you, but I threw them out the window first. She's trying to get them back with a fishing pole." 

"Thanks," Freddie said, laughing.  

"How was Sea the World?" Carly asked, getting a pitcher out of the fridge.  

"Incredible!" Freddie said, sitting back down at the counter. "We went everywhere. I even walked on hot coals in India." 

"No way!" Carly turned away from the cupboard.  

"Yes, way. It was awesome." 

"Where'd you get so tan?" Carly asked, pouring the iced tea.  

"Greece," he replied, taking the glass from Carly. "Man, it gets hot over there." 

Carly laughed.  

Sam thump, thump, thumped down the stairs. "I didn't get the eggs, so be happy Fredward that you're not getting raw egg dumped on you." She saw the tea on the kitchen table. "Ooh, tea." 

"Oh, and this will make Sam happy. When we were in Rome, we went to a restaurant that served the biggest meatballs ever. I got a picture." Freddie took out his camera.  

"Let me see!" Sam snatched away the camera. "OMG, that's a huge meatball. I'll dream about you forever." 

"Okay, let me take that before you make out with it," Freddie said taking back his camera.  

For the first time in six months, Sam looked at Freddie. He was taller and tanner than she had ever seen him. The tan of his skin made his teeth stands out even whiter. His brown eyes made her heart melt into a big red puddle.  

_NO. No, no, no, no. What just happened?_  

"Okay, well, I have to go unpack before my mom does it for me," Freddie said, getting up.  

"Why is that bad?" Carly asked, taking Freddie's empty glass.  

"Because she keeps trying to put it in that little pink dresser in my room that I keep trying to throw out." 

Carly imagined the pink dresser. "Ew." 

"Yeah." 

"Come back, though, cause Sam and I have new ideas for iCarly. We want to start up with a bang. Our fans were pretty bummed when we had to stop production for a semester," Carly said, putting the glass in the dishwasher.  

"Yeah. I missed doing iCarly."  

"Us, too." 

"Okay, gotta unpack. Later," he said, as he walked out the door.  

"Bye," Carly said. She turned to Sam as the door shut behind her. "Can you believe all the stuff he's done? Everywhere he's been? Greece, India, walking on hot coals? It's awesome!" 

Sam was standing still on the spot, her mouth open, staring at the door.  

"Sam?" Carly stood right in front of her. "Sam?" She waved a hand in front of her face.  

"Um... Carly?" Sam's voice was a little weak.  

"What?" 

"I'm uh..." Sam couldn't make the words come out.  

"Sam, are you okay?" 

"No. I'm confused and scared and guilty and another emotion I can't say." 

"Um." This was new. Sam was speechless. Carly had never seen Sam speechless.  

"Sam, tell me. What's going on?" 

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." 

"Do I need to ankle swear?" 

"Not now." Sam took a deep breath. She didn't want to admit this out loud, but Carly would probably have the best advice.  

"Is it just me, or did Freddie come back from Sea the World a total hottie?"

**In a normal episode, this is where you would cue the theme song.**

**Please to be R&R? Muchas thank yous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own iCarly or the characters. Sad.**

Immediately after she said it, she wished she hadn't.

Carly's mouth was open, her eyes staring at her best friend in disbelief.

Sam wasn't liking the unnaturally long silence.

"Carly, say something. Anything." Any words would do.

Carly's mouth formed the word, "WHAT?!"

"Do I need to say it again?! It already freaked me out enough just saying once!!" Sam paced the floor between the counter and the kitchen table.

"I- I just- I can't believe this," Carly said slowly.

"You don't believe me?" Sam stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe this. "I don't lie, Carly, especially not to you!"

"This just seems a little far-fetched to me," Carly said. "You came downstairs and you were your old self. Calling him 'Fredward', snatching his camera to see that picture of the meatball."

"When he took back his camera, I saw him for the first time in six months. Do you know what I felt when I looked at him?" Sam was very close to yelling.

Carly's eyes widened. "What?"

"He was tan and it made some of his best features stand out. He had the best smile I think I've ever seen," Sam said, her voice slowing down with every word. She wasn't close to yelling anymore. It was like Freddie was right in front of her, and she was describing him like a songwriter writing the softest ballad. "When he looked at me, I know it didn't mean anything, but I felt like I was swimming in his eyes."

She almost smiled, then realized what she said, and snapped back to reality.

"And I can't believe I just told you all that!" Sam was close to yelling again.

"Wow," Carly said. This was so unlike Sam to describe a guy like that, let alone Freddie.

Sam sat down at the counter. "What do I do, Carly?"

"Huh?"

"What do I do?! I can't fall for Freddie, this is too insane!!"

"So, I guess telling Freddie you like him is out of the question, then?" Carly asked.

"Ugh. I need pork chops." Sam got up from the counter and went to Carly's fridge.

"Personally, I think he'd be thrilled to find out that you won't tease him anymore," Carly said, cleaning up the iced tea.

"I'm not telling him! We're supposed to hate each other! Think how freaked out he'll be when he finds out I might like him!!"

"Might? Sam, remember when you told me about when you first saw him? You do like him!"

"Stop! I can't think about it! I might lose my head and eat something healthy by mistake!!" Sam looked through the fridge. "Grrrrr, no pork chops. I'll have the chili instead." Sam took out the tupperware full of chili.

"Well, if you want my advice, I think you should start by being nicer to him."

"Okay," Sam said, taking a spoon from the cutlery drawer. "And since I've gone for six months without insulting him, I've gotten kind of used to it."

"Good, so we'll start from there. Baby steps," Carly said, taking the pitcher and putting in the fridge.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in!" Carly said, shutting the fridge.

Freddie walked in with his laptop and camcorder. "Hey, I brought all my stuff back. I have some awesome footage of a soccer game in England."

"Sweet," Carly said. Freddie took his stuff up the stairs to the studio.

Carly was about to leave when she saw that Sam wasn't following her. She was wearing the same expression she had when Freddie left to go unpack.

"Sam?" Carly walked over to her and shook her shoulders a little.

Sam snapped back to reality. She realized the expression she had on her face, and slapped herself in the face. "Snap out of it, Sam," she said to herself.

She and Carly went upstairs.

**R&R? Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah, blah, blah... don't own iCarly... blah blah blah... property of Nickelodeon... blah blah blah... Dan Schneider is the man... blah blah blah.**

Carly opened the door to the studio. Freddie was setting up his footage of the soccer game up on the screen. He pressed "Sync", but the video wasn't coming on the screen.  

"Ah, crud," he said, heading back to the video page.  

"Having issues?" Carly asked.  

"Yeah. Not working with the equipment for a long time makes it hard to get used to again." He tried again.  

Sam walked into the studio. After Freddie magically transformed into a hot guy in only a semester, being her old obnoxious self wasn't going to be easy. Being nice would be slightly easier, if she got herself to stop staring at him so much.  

"You guys wanna see the soccer game?" Freddie asked, putting his camcorder down.  

"You got it running?" Carly asked.  

"Yep." He walked to the beanbag chairs, took the blue remote, and pressed "Play". The screen flashed and showed a soccer field of moving players.  

"Check out how intense they're playing," Freddie said, leaning against the wall.  

"Wow," Carly said. She looked at Sam, who was looking at Freddie again. She gave Sam a look, which she ignored.  

"Sam!" Carly whispered, fiercely.  

Sam snapped back to reality. She pounded her head with her palm. "Right, right, stop it," she whispered to herself.  

Carly and Sam turned their attention to the soccer game. After a good five minutes, Freddie stopped the video.  

"What d'you think?" he asked.  

"It's amazing," Carly said. "Think you can take a few minutes of it to show on iCarly?" 

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Sam chimed in. "Our viewers might like seeing everywhere you've been." 

Freddie seemed surprised. "Thanks, Sam." 

Sam almost smiled, but decided not to, seeing as her paranoid mind was saying that smiling would give her away.  

Freddie pressed "Off" on the remote, which caused the screen to go blank and fold back to the wall. He went to his tech cart, opened up his laptop, and began cropping the soccer video into two minutes.  

Sam finally moved from her spot by the door and sat on the yellow beanbag chair. Her paranoid mind was wishing that she hadn't said anything to him. _Now, he seems suspicious. Insult him. Think of something... SURELY YOU CAN THINK OF SOMETHING!! _ 

Carly sat down in the pink beanbag and noticed Sam's changing facial expressions. She seemed to be having an argument with her mind. Uh-oh, time for an intervention.  

"Sam, can we talk in the hall?" Carly asked, grabbing her arm and dragging her outside before she could even answer. She shut the door behind her.  

"Are you okay?" she asked Sam. Sam was still trying to register the fact that she was now standing in the hallway.  

"I don't know," Sam said. "I think he might be suspicious." 

"What? Why would you think that?" 

"I kinda complimented him and he seemed surprised by it." 

"Yeah, in a good way, but not in a suspicious way." 

"Carly, Carly, I think he knows!!" 

"Stop! You're overreacting." 

"Ugh. See, this is why I hate getting stuck inside my stupid head." She pounded the side of her head with her palm again. "Do you think I'm being a little paranoid?" 

"No, of course not." 

"Good," Sam sighed.  

"I think you're being a lot paranoid. Sam, seriously, calm down. If you just relax, you'll be fine." 

"But... I don't know-" 

"CALM. DOWN." Carly took Sam's shoulders. "Okay? I think you left the chili downstairs, go down and get it so you can eat and clear your head." 

Sam nodded sullenly and went downstairs. Carly went back inside the studio. Freddie looked around.  

"Um... is she okay?" he asked Carly.  

Uh-oh. This is the point where Carly has to lie to her best friend to keep her other best friend's secret. "Uh, yeah, she just had a chili craving." 

"Ah." Freddie smiled a little. "You know, even though I didn't miss the taunting, I did miss Sam." 

"Yeah?" 

"But, it's weird, she hasn't insulted me at all today." 

Time to lie again. "I think she just got used to not insulting you for six months." 

"Huh. Well, this will be a fun change." 

Sam came back up the elevator with the Tupperware of chili. As she ate, she took deep breaths to calm herself down like Carly said.  

"Sam, let's go over our idea cards for this week's show," Carly said, taking out her neon colored flash cards.  

Sam went to the beanbag chairs, set down her chili, and she and Carly assumed their idea positions: sitting in the chairs, with their heads resting on the floor.  

"Okay," Carly said, shuffling through the cards and handing Sam half of them. "_Carly and Sam go mattress jousting._" 

Sam looked at Carly. "Huh?" 

"We each stand at one end of the studio holding a mattress and charge at each other. The person left standing wins," Carly explained.  

"Sounds cool." 

"But, wait," Freddie said, looking up from his laptop. "Do you guys have enough space for that? You need a pretty big room." 

Carly sat up and looked at both ends of the studio. "Yeah, maybe not mattress jousting. Maybe if we ever do iCarly outside in during a special web show." She lay back down again.  

"Yeah, okay," Sam said, looking through her half of the cards. "Ooh, how about a new _Messin' With Lewbert_?" 

"Maybe," Carly said slowly, "but we need to be careful with those now. Remember the muffin basket?" 

"Like I could forget the muffin basket. But here, it says, _Carly and Sam mess with Lewbert by loosening the bolts on his wheelie chair._" 

"That's not bad. And at least there won't be a confetti cannon backfire." 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Freddie spoke up. "I got this new software that changes the shot from the camcorder." 

"What d'you mean?" Carly asked as she and Sam got up.  

"Here," Freddie said, turning on the tripod camera and angling it so it was aimed at the beanbag chairs. Carly and Sam stood next to him at the tech cart. "I can take a shot and manipulate the color. I can make it black and white, a brownish color, blueish color, and even negative." 

"What's negative?" Sam asked.  

"You know how when you take pictures and have them developed in a dark room? Negative is what the pictures look like before they're developed. For every color, it turns its opposite on a color wheel, check it out." 

He showed the shot of the tripod camera at the beanbags. The pink beanbag turned minty green and the yellow beanbag was a fuchsia color.  

"That's really cool," Carly said.  

"Yeah," Sam agreed. Just as she said it, Freddie's hand moved to his track pad, slightly brushing Sam's arm, and making her freeze up. Carly looked over at her, her eyes full of warning, and Sam relaxed.  

This was not going to be as easy as she thought.

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own iCarly, but I do own a Harry Potter wand made of ash.**

Carly walked through the front doors of the school. She was surprised to see Sam on the bench by the front door, sleeping while she was sitting upright.

Carly walked tentatively to the sleeping Sam. Waking her up was never a smart thing to do, but with the whole Freddie thing, she'd gotten strange. Carly gently shook Sam awake.

"Sam?"

When Sam moved, Carly stepped back in case the wrath of sleep-deprived Sam lashed out at her. Instead, Sam yawned and looked at Carly.

"Okay." Carly wasn't liking this Sam so much. "One, why are you here so early? And two, why are you here so early?!"

Sam groaned. "Is it wrong for me to be excited for school?"

"YEAH!" Then, Carly understood. "You're not excited about school. You're excited about seeing Freddie at school."

Sam groaned again, then banged her head against the wall behind her.

"Carly, I never do this. Never! Why am I doing this now?"

"Um..." Carly pondered this as she went to her locker. Sam got up and followed her. Carly turned back to her friend. "Maybe it's because the possibility of you two going out is bigger than your other crushes. Like Jake Crandall, Gary Wolf, and Shane, because we fought over him so much."

"Yeah, well, what about Jonah?"

"Jonah was secretly a jerk, remember he tried to kiss me?"

"Yep. And Freddie's not a jerk. He's-"

"Don't start up with the mushiness again. Remember, nice, not mushy."

"Right." Sam opened up her own locker, just as Freddie walked up to them.

"Hey," he said, causing Sam shove her head in her locker and not look anywhere in his direction.

"Hi," Sam heard Carly reply. She felt Carly tap her forcefully on the arm. She was supposed to say something back to him.

"Hi," she said, keeping her head in her locker.

Carly groaned and pulled Sam out by the back of her shirt.

"At least look at him," Carly managed to hiss in her ear.

Sam looked at him. He was the same Freddie that she saw yesterday. Still tan, still a hottie. _No, no, no, Sam, get a grip on yourself._

Carly turned her attention back to Freddie. "What's up?"

"I have idea for iCarly this week. I remember some of my cabin mates doing this at Sea the World. They cracked a bunch of eggs into a bucket, threw it out the window and see who they got."

Carly and Sam laughed.

"That's good," Sam said. "We can have Spencer do it. Ooh, ooh! He'll stand over Ms. Briggs' door!"

Carly laughed some more. "I like that idea, but I don't think you should shout."

"Ooh, yeah." Sam pressed her lips together.

The PA system clicked at blared out, "Sam Puckett to the principal's office, please. Sam Puckett." Then, it clicked and died out.

Carly and Freddie turned their heads to look at Sam. "What d'you do?" they asked.

"I don't know. But if it's about the eggs-bucket thing, I'm officially freaked out."

Sam turned on heel and walked to the office. She could draw up a list of what Principal Franklin could have called her in for. There was the paint in Gibby's underwear during art class. There was the rogue baseball in English class that went crazy and hit Ms. Briggs in the ankle. And the belching contest in history class.

Sam stepped into the office, and was surprised to find her mom sitting in one of the chairs.

"Mom?"

"Sit down, Sam," Principal Franklin said.

Sam approached the empty chair and sat down. With the Freddie thing, it seemed like the weirdness was pouring in. Her mom didn't care enough to feed her every day, why does she care enough to show up to school when Sam was in trouble? "What's going on?"

"Your progress report shows that you're failing science," Principal Franklin told her.

That was it? She got called in because of her science grade??? Sam rolled her eyes.

"This is serious, Samantha!" her mom snapped at her. Sam cringed at the use of her full name.

"Principal Franklin suggests you get a tutor, and I agree. If you don't get your grades up, no more iCarly."

"What?!" Sam leaped out of her seat. "We haven't been doing iCarly for six months! Freddie's been away at Sea the World for a whole semester! You can't do this!"

"Well, then you make sure that you get your grades up!" Her mother stood up and left.

Sam sat back down, and couldn't make herself move anymore.

"Sam?" Principal Franklin said, seeing her motionless in the chair. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I- I, uh- she…" Sam spluttered.

Principal Franklin went to his secretary. Sam heard him say, "Call in Carly Shay to get Sam."

"And Freddie Benson!" Sam yelled at Franklin.

There was a pause. She was sure he was wondering why on Earth Sam wanted Freddie to come get her, too.

_Please assume it's because of iCarly, please assume it's because of iCarly…_

"And Freddie Benson," he repeated to his secretary.

Sam was shaking in her chair. _Why does this happen to me? First, I get a crush on Freddie, then my mom suddenly cares about me enough to come to school, and now I'm shaking all over!_

Carly and Freddie ran into the office and found Sam still sitting down.

"Sam!" Carly put down her bag and went to her friend. "What happened?"

"I'm failing science, and my mom says if I don't pass, we can't do iCarly anymore!"

"Your mom was here?" Freddie asked, incredulously.

"I know!!! It's insane! All this weird stuff is going on! My mom never cared this much!"

"So you need to pass so we can keep doing iCarly?" Carly asked, helping Sam to her feet.

"Yeah," Sam said, hitching her bag up higher. "My mom wants me to get a tutor."

Sam walked out of the office, Freddie and Carly behind her.

"You should tutor her," Carly whispered to Freddie.

Freddie looked at Carly like she had spiders crawling out of her nose. "Are you insane?! She won't want me to tutor her!!!"

"Name one time she insulted you in the past 24 hours," Carly challenged.

Freddie opened his mouth, then closed it. "Fine. But if it's a disaster, you owe me."

"Yes, I do," Carly agreed wholeheartedly.

"Sam," Freddie said, catching up with her. "You want me to tutor you?"

_What? What? OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod._ It was like a dream. No way this was happening. Craziness was causing multi-colored fireworks to explode in her head. With all that, she managed to say, "Yeah, sure, thanks."

**R&R? tysfm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh. I don't own iCarly, yeah, you know that already.**

**But today is my first day of adulthood, so I give you another chapter.**

**That's right, kiddies. I'm 18!**

**I also am doing one of my fave singers a favor by promoting his awesome debut album in this chapter. Read on to see who I'm talking about.**

Sam was doing her best not to shake anymore. Especially since it was history and Freddie sat next to her. Her brain was reeling about the whole day. Her mom cares about her daughter, _when the hell did that happen?_ Freddie offered to tutor her, _it's like a dream I wanna have but I'm afraid to have._

She didn't get why she wasn't just sitting back and enjoying that Freddie was gonna tutor her. She really liked him, she should be happy that they might be getting closer. Sam lay her head on the desk. Maybe it was the stress of making sure he didn't know she liked him? _Yeah, cause you're already doing such a great job with that_, she thought to herself sarcastically.

She must've dozed off because next she knew, Freddie was shaking her awake. "Sam, the bell rang," he said.

She lifted her head.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking her bag and leaving the classroom. Freddie walked with her.

"So, what time do you want me to tutor you?" he asked her.

Sam forced herself to breathe evenly. _Just answer back._ "I was thinking about 4:30 in the iCarly studio," she responded without going all tongue-tied. _Good work, keep it up._

"Not at your house?" he asked.

"Nah, last night, my mom tried to make liver for the cat and the pot exploded. The whole place stinks like you wouldn't believe."

Freddie didn't bother to ask how liver in a pot exploded.

Carly came out of her English class. "Hey, how was history?"

"Sam fell asleep, but what else is new?" Freddie joked. The three of them laughed.

"I gotta go, I have Photography now. See you guys later." Freddie turned left into a classroom.

Carly turned her attention to her best friend. "You seemed to improve a little with the whole Freddie thing."

"Yeah, well," Sam said. "I'm thinking of taking a new direction on the situation."

"Yeah? How?"

"Well, since I'm doing my best not to freak out whenever he's near me, I figured we'd get closer during the whole tutoring thing. You know, become better friends, and maybe, date."

"So, you feel like you wanna date him, now?" Carly was liking this a little better. Optimistic Sam was better than I'm-Totally-And-Completely-Freaking-Out-About-The-Situation Sam.

"Yeah, cause, you know how when you're on the fence about certain things and you go to sleep then wake up and you've suddenly made a decision?"

Carly nodded.

"Well, tada!" Sam said. "Made my decision. Get closer, become better friends, then take the bull by the horns and tell him how I really feel."

Carly was surprised about how well Sam was handling this. "Have you ever put as much thought into anything else?"

Sam thought back. "... No."

"Look at you!" Carly said, giving her a hug. "My little Sam is growing up!"

Sam smiled, a little proud of herself. She had to get through one more class before heading to Carly's to study with Freddie.

After sitting through Spanish and doodling away on her notebook, she met up with Carly to walk to her house. Just as they made it to the front door of the Bushwell Plaza, Carly's phone started singing:

_"Tell me why it's so hard to forget, don't remind me, I'm not over it, tell me why, I can't stand to face the truth, I'm just a little too not over you..."_

Sam looked at Carly's phone. "David Archuleta?"

"Yeah. His new album is fantastic," she answered, fishing around for her phone.

"Burn me a copy?" Sam asked.

"Sure," she said. She answered her phone, "Hey, Spencer... what?... Spencer, slow down..."

"What did he do?" Sam asked, putting her ear next to the phone. She couldn't decipher what Spencer was freaking out about through the static.

"We'd better go upstairs," Carly said, pressing the off button on her phone, and rushing inside, up the stairs, digging her key into the door of the apartment and dashing inside to see Spencer cowering on the table in a fire helmet and holding a fire extinguisher.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"THINGS KEEP BURSTING INTO FLAME AROUND ME!!!" Spencer yelled, clutching his fire extinguisher more tightly.

Carly put her bag down and went to her brother. "Put down the fire extinguisher-"

"But-"

"Put it down, and go take a shower," Carly said, gently taking the fire extinguisher from his hands. "Remember how you always get your best ideas when you're wet?"

"Uh-huh," Spencer replied, sliding off the table. He loped off to the bathroom like a scolded child, his head bowed down as if in guilt.

"Why do things burst into flame around Spencer?" Sam pondered aloud.

"I don't wanna know," Carly said, putting away the fire extinguisher. Sam set her bag on the couch, sat next to it, and turned on the TV.

"What time is Freddie coming?" Carly asked.

"4:30," Sam said, switching the channels until she settled with Seattle Beat. Carly sat down next to her.

After a good half hour of music, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Carly said.

Freddie walked in with his backpack. "Hey, guys. Sam, you ready?"

Forcing herself not to sound like a moron, she took her own bag and said, "Yeah. See you later, Carls."

"Bye," she said, watching the two of them walk up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I had known my experiences at Sea the World were out of the ordinary, but coming home to find a completely different Sam was stranger than all of that. Strange in a good and bad way. Good that the insulting stopped, but bad like she was struggling with something (something that wasn't biology), and I wanted to help her. But I had known too well from previous experiences that when Sam has a problem, you let Carly deal with it. Carly is her rock, the cure-all, the magic Band-Aid.

Just as we entered the studio, my phone went off:

_"I can see it in your eyes, you feel the same about us as I, there's no way the truth can be disguised, you're still in love with me, you were never really out of love with me, your eyes don't lie..."_

"Jeez, does everyone have David Archuleta ringtones?" Sam asked.

I laughed a little. "Carly has one?" My phone said I had a text from Shane. I'd talk to him later.

"Yeah," Sam said, sitting in the pink beanbag chair. "I don't have the album." She took out her biology notebook. It had never really been opened until that moment.

"Here, hang on," I said, putting my bag down by the yellow beanbag, and going to the tech cart. "You can concentrate with music, right?"

Sam nodded. I surfed through my Pear Tunes and found the album. I put it on shuffle mode and pressed play. The first song that played was "Crush".

It may have been just me, but I thought I saw Sam stiffen up when she heard the first few chords of the song.

**SAM'S POV** 

"Crush".

One of my absolute favorite songs. I was so excited when it came out on Pear Tunes, I bought it right away. When I heard the first few seconds of melody, I felt like I was in some cheesy love story where a song comes on, and a big moment happens.

Did I want that to happen?

More importantly, did _he_ want that to happen? I wasn't even sure if he liked me or not!

Just as Freddie was about to start with the tutoring, my phone rang. I was dazed by Freddie and "Crush" playing that I fumbled with my phone and it fell to the studio floor.

**MY POV** 

Sam and Freddie reached for the phone at the same time. Their hands touched.

For Sam, it was a zillion jolts of electricity flowing up her arm, into her brain, and tickling her heart.

For Freddie, it wasn't the same feeling, but when he looked at her, and locked his brown eyes into her blue eyes, it was pretty damn close.

The same thought ran through their heads.

_"OH MY GOD."_

**CLIFFHANGER!!! Hahaha!**

**Seriously, buy David's album. It's really good.**

**And R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got all excited and put up the next chapter earlier than I planned.**

**Again, I'm promoting David Archuleta's debut album because it's awesome. Also again, I don't own iCarly, but my plot is mine all mine mine mineo.**

_"OH MY GOD."_

Sam took her phone. "What just happened?"

Freddie hadn't taken his eyes off Sam. "I think I just-"

Sam's phone ringing brought them back down to Earth. She looked at the caller ID. "It's my mom. One sec," she said, standing up and answering her phone.

"Yeah?" Her voice was little shaky. "I'm fine, I'm at Carly's... Freddie's tutoring me in biology... long story... can I stay here for dinner?... thanks... 'bye." She pressed off. She looked back at Freddie. He was reeling back, trying to figure out what had just happened. He stood up.

"Sam?" he asked cautiously. "Do... do you _like me_?"

"As in, like you like you?" she asked.

He nodded.

Sam took a deep breath. "Yeah. I do."

**SAM'S POV**

I had to tell him. He would've found out sooner or later.

"Wow," Freddie said in a low voice. "How long?"

"Since yesterday." I began to pace the wooden floor. "You came back from Sea the World, and you were..."

"What?"

"... Hot." I looked at him.

If Freddie's eyeballs weren't attached to his brain, they would've flown out of his skull and across the room.

"It was crazy..." I said. I was saying this more to myself.

Freddie spoke abruptly. "What? You didn't think I could be hot?" He was confused.

"I didn't say that. It was crazy that I started liking you. I mean, it's you! I'm not supposed to like you!"

I had to stop pacing. I was gonna drive myself crazy. I walked to the car seat and sat down. I put my head in my hands and forced myself to calm down.

"Crush" was still playing. I listened to the lyrics.

_"Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy of falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away..."_

I felt like saying, "That's how I feel about you," but I didn't.

This was a terrible situation I had gotten us in. Freddie knows I like him, and who knows how Freddie feels about me. Ugh. BOYS ARE SO COMPLICATED!

I pretty much ruined any possibility of us being friends.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Then, I understood. This was what Sam was struggling with.

I watched her walk to the car seat and sit down. She put her head in her hands, her yellow curls making a curtain around her face. She didn't want me to see her this upset.

I wanted to do something. I wanted to sit next to her and let her know I was still here. I didn't care if she ripped my head off. Something told me if I tried to help, she'd be willing to accept it.

Just as I was about to go over and sit, she got up. She didn't look at me.

"You know what? Just forget it." She picked up her bag. "I'll just ask Carly to tutor me in bio." She walked to the door.

What???

"Wait, wait, wait." I walked to her and took her arm. "That's it? You're dropping the situation just like that? What's gonna happen when we do iCarly? We can't ignore each other."

Sam dropped her bag. "You're right." She sat back down on the pink beanbag. "What should we do? Be friends?"

Did I want to be friends? Sam liked me, and I... was somewhere between liking her and being friends.

She looked at me, waiting for an answer. Her curious blue eyes were trying to decipher what was going on through my mind. I would have to give her the answer she wanted. I nodded even though I felt my mind yelling, "ARE YOU INSANE??????????" The question echoed in my ear.

"Do you think you can do that?" Her gaze was calm, but I could sense some jitters behind it.

"I can try," she said. "How do we work this out?"

"You wanna do it just the two of us? You don't wanna bring Carly up here?" I asked.

Then, I noticed something very strange. I had said the word "Carly", a word that used to give me that feeling I got when my and Sam's hands touched. Now, I didn't feel anything. I had never noticed it before, but I don't think I felt anything when I heard Carly's name or saw her since I came back from Sea the World.

"I think we can do this ourselves," Sam said. "So, again, how do we work this out?"

"Uhhhh, okay. This is cheesey, but I did this at Sea the World when I was having a problem. I thought about the positive things. We should think about each other's positive qualities. I say something good about you, then you say something good about me."

"Okay. That's weird, but I'll do it."

"Okay. You go first."

Sam thought. I guess all those times she insulted me made it hard for her to think about the positive things about me.

Just as she was about to speak, the song changed. The mellow-note "Crush" turned into the up-tempo track, "Let Me Go".

"Um..." Sam was trying hard to not get distracted by the music. "... you're smart."

It was pretty much a given, but I appreciated it anyway.

My turn. I thought of everything Sam had done that had benefited herself, Carly, or me.

"You're a hard worker," I said.

She cocked her head in confusion. "I am?"

"Yeah. Remember you had to get a job to pay me and Carly back? Carly told me you hated it but you promised you wouldn't quit until you payed us back. And you wanted to be sure you earned the money yourself. You have pride."

Sam smiled. I never noticed how pretty her smile was before.

As I was noticing all of these things in Sam, I realized that I was in the same position she was. She had a crush on me, but was confused because we've always hated each other, and she didn't know what to think. It was crazy that we liked each other.

It was Sam's turn. "Uh, you put other people before yourself. You're selfless."

As the time passed, it was becoming easier for Sam to think of positive things about me.

We were having a good time together. We were laughing. At one point, my mind finally registered that I had a crush on Sam. It felt strange, but good strange.

It was my turn. I wished I had thought it through before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're really pretty."

**MY POV**

Sam's eyes widened. Freddie's did the same. He assumed her reaction would be bad, and instantly regretted his words.

"Oh, God, I did NOT mean to say that," he said, feverishly. He got up from his seat.

"What? What? Don't just try and drop it like it didn't mean anything!!!" Sam was out of her seat, too. "And what's that supposed to mean, you didn't mean to say that?"

Freddie was stuck. "I uh-"

Sam was getting angry now. "Don't play with me like that! Did you mean it or not?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to get angrier?" Freddie asked.

Wrong question. Sam's eyes narrowed in Freddie's direction.

"Are you serious??? Do you think this is funny? HUH?!"

Footsteps ran up the stairs and opened the studio door. Carly rushed in going, "What's going on?"

Sam and Freddie looked at her and, at the same time, said, "Not now, Carly."

"I was asking a legitimate question!" Freddie yelled back.

"You should've chosen your words more carefully!" Sam shouted.

"You should learn not to take things so seriously!"

"YOU SHOULD LEARN ABOUT HOW I REACT TO CERTAIN THINGS!"

"DO YOU WANNA KISS ME?"

"YES!"

Sam and Freddie grabbed hold of each other and kissed.

**(This would be when you cue the audience screaming.)**

Carly went bug-eyed. "I'm gonna go now," she said, slowly walking to the door, as her two friends made out in the iCarly studio.

**(roll credits)**

**TADA! ALL DONE! R&R, and buy David's album.**


	7. Note to Readers

The episode iKiss is airing next month, and having looked at several synopses online, I decided to create my own version of how I think Sam and Freddie kiss.

AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT, YOU ARE NOT A REAL iCARLY FAN.


	8. My Version of iKiss

**A/n: THIS EPISODE HAS NOT AIRED YET. IT AIRS JANUARY 3rd. This is just how I imagine the scene goes.**

"I've never been kissed, either, okay?!"

Freddie turned around and looked at Sam. "Eh?"

"I don't wanna say it again! It was already hard saying it once!" Sam faced the other way.

This is weird, he thought.

"Why are you telling me this? You kept making fun of me-"

"Because I felt guilty!" Sam began to pace the floor.

Freddie's eyes widened. "YOU felt guilty? You, Sam Puckett?"

Sam turned and faced Freddie. "Hey, I have a soul!"

Freddie sat down and put his face in his hands. "Wow."

"How are you so surprised?" Sam asked.

"Well, you dated Frankie Murkin in elementary school, then you went out with Jonah."

"Yeah, but they never kissed me. They were either stupid or complete jerks." She started pacing again, then decided to sit down next to him. "And what about you? Didn't you kiss Valerie when you went out?"

"I don't count that. She used me. I spent hours scraping the Valerie off my mouth."

Sam nodded. "So… you-you've done this before?"

"I can say that, yeah."

"So. Do you think that you might be considering, uh-"

"What?" Freddie looked at Sam.

"Well, kissing… me." Sam looked back at him.

Freddie's eyes widened again. "EH?!"

"What? Come on, Freddie, do you want a first kiss or not?"

He stood up. "Well, yeah! I do, but I didn't picture my first kiss to be with you."

Sam stood up. "Hey, same for me, but I can't feel guilty about this anymore! I hate it when Carly is right!"

Freddie took a deep breath. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Only if you are. I can't get a first kiss if only one person is involved."

Freddie looked up, then back at Sam. "Fine. But, we don't tell ANYONE."

"Duh." Sam sat down again.

"So, how do we do this?"

"Um, I'll close my eyes, and you plant one on me. Simple, fast, and it's over. No one has to know, and we get a first kiss," Sam said.

"Huh. Yeah." Freddie walked up to her. Sam closed her eyes. Freddie took a deep breath. He put one hand on each side of the seat.

Freddie was shaking. _Oh, my God, kissing Sam?! Am I out of my mind? I can't do this! It's Sam! We hate each other!_

"Freddie!" Sam said.

"What?" He stepped back.

"Quit panicking and just kiss me!"

"Can you blame me for freaking out?!"

"Just stop it, okay? Kiss me, and we'll both be happy."

"Well, I-"

"COME ON, FREDDIE!"

"OKAY!!!"

Sam closed her eyes again. Freddie took yet another deep breath.

He leaned in slowly. Their noses touched and Freddie closed his eyes. He leaned past her nose, and very gently kissed her on the lips.

He pulled away, slowly. They looked at each other.

Sam let out a huge breath of air. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You're such a good friend, and this was – so weird."

"Yep."

Freddie pulled Sam into a hug.

**R&R? Plz. You guys have been so great. I appreciate everything.**

**Oh, and just a tip, if you're having trouble making the story funny, I suggest watching ****_Friends_ while you write. It can give you some inspiration.**


End file.
